Level 666
| moves = | target = 100,000 | blockers = | other = | candies = 4 | spaces = 64 | previous = 665 | prevtype = Candy Order | next = 667 | nexttype = Jelly }} | moves = 66 }} Difficulty *666 blue candies may seem a lot, but with 66 moves and four colours, it is easy to collect. **It also means that you are required to collect an average of 11 blue candies per move. *The candy bombs should not be a problem with four colours on the board, even if more spawn. One more candy bomb will spawn from the dispenser at every 6 moves. *The order is worth 66,600 points.666 regular candies × 100 points per regular candy = 66,600 points Hence, an additional 33,400 points is required to earn one star. Stars Strategy *The locked candy bombs can be problematic if not removed quickly. New bombs are no threat however, as they easily get caught in cascades. *Use special candy combinations as usual, to collect a large amount of candies in every move. Wrapped candy + colour bomb combination is the best because it reduces the number of colours on the board twice, allowing many special candies to form. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of four colours makes it easy to create special candies. *The order is worth 66,600 points. Hence, an additional 433,400 points for two stars and an additional 933,400 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The blockers are easy to clear with four candy colours. *66 moves and four colours makes it very easy to create colour bomb + candy bomb combinations. *More candy bombs are dispensed, giving players many opportunities to create colour bomb + candy bomb combinations. *The chocolate spawners and chocolate are not a threat in earning two and three stars. Exception *Despite the above ratings, there is a method of earning less than three stars. It is to not create any colour bomb + candy bomb combinations. This is possible if cascades clear all the candy bombs. Trivia *'This is the first level in the entire game without its Dreamworld counterpart.' **It is also one of the few levels in which its level number is (implicitly) referenced by an episode or world, namely Dozy Dawn. **It is also the only level which is referenced again much later since its release. This is Dozy Dawn, of World Eight. This is because King decided to end Dreamworld at due to its reputation as having many hard levels and the moon scale; 666 will never be expected to have a Dreamworld counterpart. *This is the fifth episode opener which has four colours. The first is level 336, the second is level 591, the third is level 606 and the fourth is level 636. *Almost everything in this level has to do with the digit six. This is one of the few levels, along with level 65 to have a level number referenced within the level itself. **The level seems to have a shape of a Devil's face. ***666 is also said to be a "devilish" number. (Specifically, it is the "Number of the Beast" which is mentioned in the Book of Revelation, Chapter 13 of the New Testament. **This is the second level where the level number is referenced within the level itself, as 666 blue candies are needed. **This level has 66 moves, beating level 500 pre-nerf with 65 moves. It is still behind by level 15 beta with 90 moves and by level 696 with 75 moves. It is also the only level to have 66 moves. **This is the four-coloured level with the highest number of moves. *Before the release of this level, many people thought this level would be almost impossible. Instead, it turned out to be easy. *This is one of the few levels in which the player has to collect a huge amount of candies. **This is also the level considered to be the easiest to collect sugar drops. Notes Walkthroughs Gallery Level 666 Reality icon.png|Level icon (bugged) Category:Candy Order levels Category:Crunchy Courtyard levels Category:Episode openers Category:Levels with regular candy orders Category:Levels with 66 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:Levels with four candy colours Category:Levels with candy cannons Category:Levels with candy bombs Category:Levels with five-layered icing Category:Levels with liquorice locks Category:Levels with chocolate Category:Levels with chocolate spawners Category:Redesigned levels Category:Buffed levels Category:Very easy levels Category:Easy levels